Pirates of the Caribbean Trading Card Game
The Pirates of the Caribbean Trading Card Game' is a collectible card game based on Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl and Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. Upper Deck Entertainment launched this title in June 2006 to roughly correspond with the release of the second film. Game overview Players fight in one-on-one battles between characters from the movies. For example, one player might take on the role of Will Turner, while another might play as Jack Sparrow. Although there is relatively little explanation given for why any two given characters might be fighting, it can be assumed that the contest is over women, riches, or ships of the sea. Quick Strike Game system Pirates of the Caribbean is the second game title to make use of the “Quick Strike” system (Avatar: The Last Airbender Trading Card Game was the first one). Hence, this game follows the same rules as other games using the same game system, and the cards can effectively be used interchangeably. Games are fought as one-on-one battles between two characters (with each player represented by one of the characters). The objective of all games making use of this gaming system is to be the first player to score three points. A point can be earned when opponents are unable to stop an incoming attack after it has penetrated through all three of their coloured "zones". Cards Unlike in many collectible card games, games utilizing the "QuickStrike" system do not involve players playing cards from a hand. Instead, players simply flip over cards from the top of their decks at the appropriate times. The cards which are flipped over consist of the following types: *'Strikes' - Cards with a blue border which can be used either offensively, to launch an attack, or defensively, to stop an opponent's attack. *'Advantages' - Gold bordered cards representing special training and tactics. These cards have a number of different uses, including allowing players to charge a zone. *'Allies' - Cards with a purple border which represent friends and companions who are providing assistance. Players also each have a special Chamber card, which holds hidden signature moves for a character. At the appropriate points during play, a powerful signature move can be slid out of the Chamber and revealed. Zones Games are played utilizing a play mat, which provides each player with three coloured zones. The green zone is the first line of defence, with the yellow zone being second, and the red zone being the last chance to successfully stop an attack. The zones are where players flip over cards to defend against attacks, as well as where stored sources of energy and allies are placed. When another player is attacking, the defending play usually starts defending in their green zone. He or she does this by flipping over a card into the zone. If the card is a strike with sufficient intercept, and the player pays the energy cost, this initiates a counterattack. If the revealed card is an advantage or ally, it too may be placed in the appropriate area after the cost is paid. If the player cannot pay the cost, or the card cannot be played at the current time, the player can choose to focus the card and store it face down as stored energy. When an attack is not stopped, it continues through to the next zone, where the player again flips over a card and has a chance to take an action. If the player is already in the red zone when this occurs, the opponent scores a point and may celebrate. Signature moves If all of a given player's zones have become charged, he or she may choose to use a signature move (assuming the energy costs can be paid). To do so, the player uncharges the zones and reveals the signature strike hidden within his or her Chamber card. All signature move cards have two different moves, one on the front, and one on the back. The Chamber card always begin with the weaker, front facing move ready to be used. After a signature move is played, it is flipped over before being placed back into the Chamber card, so that the opposite move is used the next time it is activated. Deck requirements In order to be a legal QuickStrike play deck, a deck must have at least 60 cards, with no more than four copies of any given card. Players must also select a Chamber card, and this then restricts what other cards can go into the deck. Chamber cards have certain trait symbols on them, and any cards put into the play deck must match at least one of these trait symbols. This guarantees that cards are compatible in terms of powers. Cards which don't have any trait symbols can be used in any deck. Each Chamber Card has four symbols that explain which cards they can use: One symbol for strikes, one for advantages, one for allies, and a second for strikes that is specific to that set. Strike Types *Bull - Bull strike cards represent an aggressive and offensive style of fighting. They generally are powerful but costly, taking risks and using resources to attempt to win through shear force and the elimination of the opponent's cards. *Fox - Fox strike cards represent tricky and cunning moves. They attempt to win through long-term strategy, and have such effects as searching through one's top cards or deck or forcing tough decisions upon your opponent. *Lion - Lion cards represent a controlled or defensive style of combat. They allow the player to protect their own work, preventing their allies or energies from being eliminated or their zones from being uncharged. They attempt to win through building themselves up to something big without allowing themselves to be torn back down. Advantage Types *Body - Body cards are no-nonsense advantages that generally give simple but valuable boosts or hindrances to one of the players. They represent characters who are more physical than they are mental or spiritual. *Mind - Mind cards are strategic advantages. They commonly allow the player to see the next card in one or both of the player's decks and sometimes manipulate their order. They represent characters who can plan ahead and outwit their opponent. *Spirit - Spirit cards deal the most with the manipulation of energy and the charging/uncharging of zones. They also commonly have effects that depend on what your opponent does, making them the cards that depend most on "luck" or "faith", as the Spirit concept represents. Ally Types *Light - Light characters are those on the side of good and justice. Such characters include Lord Cutler Beckett, Rachel Darling and Commodore James Norrington. *Shadow - Shadow characters are those who's alignment might be in question, somewhere between good and evil, or perhaps someone who just prefers their freedom as opposed to the law. Such characters include Captain Jack Sparrow, Will Turner and Tia Dalma *Dark - Dark characters are those on the side of evil and corruption. Such characters include Davy Jones, Sepahook and Captain Barbossa Set-Specific Strikes *''Avatar: The Last Airbender Icons'' - Fire, Water, Earth, Air *''Pirates of the Caribbean Icons'' - Sail, Sword, Cannon Starter decks sold for the various game sets typically contain only 30 cards per player, and so are not strictly speaking fully legal decks. Products The 235-card set, titled Dead Man's Chest, features both starter sets and booster packs. The two-player starter set includes 62 cards (60 random normal cards and 2 Chamber cards), a rule book, a pair of play mats, and a plastic carrying case. The cards are split up into two 30 card decks so that two people can play, but can be combined to form one sixty card deck. However, because the cards are random, it is almost certain that such a deck would not be "tournament legal," as described in the rulebook's deck-building rules. Booster packs contain 10 cards, typically distributed as 5 commons, 3 uncommons, 1 rare, and 1 Chamber card. Special foil "gold doubloon" cards appear in some boosters. All Dead Man's Chest cards can be identified by the code PDC ('P'irates 'D'ead Man's 'C'hest), which appears immediately before the number on each card. Card list Number Name (Type, Traits, Rarity) #A Woman's Touch (strike, Bull, R) #Branch Out (strike, Bull, C) #Brazen Defiance (strike, Bull, C) #Brutes from the Deep (strike, Bull, C) #Command the Waves (strike, Bull, C) #Drop Anchor (strike, Bull, U) #Hunted Down (strike, Bull, C) #Knockout (strike, Bull, U) #Lesson of the Lash (strike, Bull, R) #Looks Can Kill (strike, Bull, R) #No Pain in the Afterlife (strike, Bull, R) #Overwhelm (strike, Bull, R) #Ramming Speed! (strike, Bull, U) #Set Ablaze (strike, Bull, U) #St. Elmo's Fire (strike, Bull, C) #Strangling Grip (strike, Bull, C) #Swarm of Undead (strike, Bull, R) #Taking Out the Trash (strike, Bull, R) #Trigger Happy (strike, Bull, R) #You Will Serve (strike, Bull, U) #Aye Eye (strike, Fox, C) #Beat to the Quick (strike, Fox, R) #Blade and Bullet (strike, Fox, U) #Cannibal Spear (strike, Fox, R) #Disarm (strike, Fox, U) #For Britain! (strike, Fox, R) #Forceful Persuasion (strike, Fox, R) #Hammerfall (strike, Fox, C) #Hot Potato (strike, Fox, C) #In the Balance (strike, Fox, R) #Incoming! (strike, Fox, C) #Jailbreak (strike, Fox, R) #Look Before You Leap (strike, Fox, U) #Looking for Trouble (strike, Fox, C) #Martial Law (strike, Fox, C) #Permission to Come Aboard (strike, Fox, U) #Short Fuse (strike, Fox, U) #Simple Stickup (strike, Fox, R) #Taking the Pearl (strike, Fox, C) #You Cheated! (strike, Fox, R) #Berserk Parrot (strike, Lion, C) #Cornered (strike, Lion, U) #Devil's Own (strike, Lion, R) #Direct Hit (strike, Lion, R) #Fire at Will (strike, Lion, C) #Grim Determination (strike, Lion, U) #Hand to Hand (strike, Lion, C) #Left Hanging (strike, Lion, R) #Lower the Boom (strike, Lion, R) #Over a Barrel (strike, Lion, C) #Path of Destruction (strike, Lion, R) #Pirate Justice (strike, Lion, C) #Return the Favor (strike, Lion, C) #Rifle Crash (strike, Lion, U) #Share the Wealth (strike, Lion, R) #Sharp Retort (strike, Lion, R) #Skeletal Skewer (strike, Lion, R) #Stick a Fork in 'im (strike, Lion, U) #Suffer No Fools (strike, Lion, U) #Up the Side (strike, Lion, C ) #Bar Room Brawl (strike, C) #Crazed Leap (strike, C) #Crossed Swords (strike, U) #Cutlass Slash (strike, U) #Down the Barrel (strike, C) #Dueling with Death (strike, U) #Easy Mark (strike, C) #Give Chase (strike, U) #Good Night, Captain (strike, C) #Higher Ground (strike, U) #Hit the Deck (strike, R) #Incendiary Shot (strike, C) #Know the Ropes (strike, C) #Moonlight Ambush (strike, C) #One Shot (strike, U) #Proper Leverage (strike, C) #Quite a Fall (strike, U) #Thrown Overboard (strike, C) #Walk the Plank (strike, U) #Wipeout (strike, U) #Cold Blooded (advantage, Body, U) #Dangerous Boneheads (advantage, Body, C) #Hatchet Job (advantage, Body, R) #Hot Blooded (advantage, Body, U) #Parley (advantage, Body, C) #Pressed into Service (advantage, body, C) #Pulley Pendulum (advantage, body, R) #Reel Them In (advantage, Body, U) #Scorched Sails (advantage, Body, R) #Utter Despair (advantage, Body, R) #Blade Maiden (advantage, Mind, U) #Bloody Pirates (advantage, Mind, C) #Captain's Choice (advantage, Mind, C) #Caught Unawares (advantage, Mind, R) #Drafted (advantage, Mind, C) #Incognito (advantage, Mind, R) #Monkey Business (advantage, Mind, R) #Ready for Anything (advantage, Mind, U) #Royal Conscription (advantage, Mind, R) #Sinister Plans (advantage, Mind, U) #Boarding Action (advantage, Spirit, C) #Claimed by the Depths (advantage, Spirit, C) #Cursed Fires (advantage, Spirit, R) #Desperate Times (advantage, Spirit, U) #Final Negotiations (advantage, Spirit, R) #Finders Keepers (advantage, Spirit, C) #Keelhaul (advantage, Spirit, R) #Last Meal (advantage, Spirit, R) #One Good Deed (advantage, Spirit, U) #Under the Blade (advantage, Spirit, U) #Capsize (advantage, C) #Evasive Action (advantage, U) #Hiding Place (advantage, C) #Improvised Tactics (advantage, U) #Kindle and Char (advantage, C) #Not By Choice (advantage, C) #Prison Escape (advantage, C) #Rumrunner's Island (advantage, C) #X Marks the Spot (advantage, C) #Gillette - Faithful Assistant (ally, Light, U) #Jackson Hill - Loyal Lieutenant (ally, Light, U) #James Norrington - Naval Commodore (ally, Light, R) #Jeremiah Hampton - Lesser Royalty (ally, Light, C) #Lord Cutler Beckett - Portrait of Ambition (ally, Light, R) #Rachel Darling - Voodoo Pirate (ally, Light, C) #Weatherby Swann - Governor of Port Royal (ally, Light, R) #Cannibal Warrior - Flesh Eater (ally, Shadow, R) #Elizabeth Swann - Governor's Daughter (ally, Shadow, U) #Jack Sparrow - Captain of the Black Pearl (ally, Shadow, R) #Joshamee Gibbs - Superstitious Sailor (ally, Shadow, R) #Marty - Black Pearl Crewman (ally, Shadow, C) #Tia Dalma - Voodoo Woman (ally, Shadow, U) #Will Turner - Of Pirate Blood (ally, Shadow, C) #Bootstrap Bill - Cursed to Serve (ally, Dark, C) #Captain Barbossa - Cursed Mutineer (ally, Dark, R) #Davy Jones - Lord of the Locker (ally, Dark, R) #Greenbeard - Weed and Sinew (ally, Dark, U) #Jimmy Legs - Bo'Sun (ally, Dark, U) #Pintel and Ragetti - Bumbling Buffoons (ally, Dark, U) #Sepahook - Rusty Right Hand Man (ally, Dark, C) #Catherine Blades - Pirate for Hire (ally, U) #Cotton's Parrot - Avian Linguist (ally, C) #J. Bennie - Royal Executioner (ally, U) #Jack the Monkey - Cursed Primate (ally, C) #Broadside (strike, Sail, U) #Hard to Starboard (strike, Sail, R) #Overtake (strike, Sail, U) #Run Aground (strike, Sail, R) #Ship's Graveyard (strike, Sail, U) #Waylay (strike, Sail, U) #Weather Gauge (strike, Sail, R) #Grapples Away! (strike, Sword, U) #Nasty Dagger (strike, Sword, R) #Not a Sound (strike, Sword, U) #Paired Blades (strike, Sword, U) #Rope Ride (strike, Sword, R) #Sneak Aboard (strike, Sword, R) #Splinters and Swords (strike, Sword, U) #Chain Shot (strike, Cannon, U) #Give Them a Taste (strike, Cannon, R) #Hail of Fire (strike, Cannon, R) #Hull Breach (strike, Cannon, U) #Parting Shot (strike, Cannon, U) #Ready the Long Nines (strike, Cannon, R) #Through the Smoke (strike, Cannon, U) # #Dangerous Beauty (advantage, V) #Forged Fury (advantage, V) #Majesty of the Deep (advantage, V) #Pirate's Life for Me (advantage, v) #Royal Decree (advantage, V) #Sword Dance (advantage, V) #Terrify (advantage, V) #Treasure Hunt (advantage, V) #And Really Bad Eggs (advantage, V) #Captain Barbossa (chamber, Lion, Mind, Dark, Sail, C) #Captain Barbossa (chamber, Lion, Mind, Dark, Sail, C) #Captain Barbossa (chamber, Lion, Mind, Dark, Sail, U) #Captain Barbossa (chamber, Lion, Mind, Dark, Sail, C) #Captain Barbossa (chamber, Lion, Mind, Dark, Sail, U) #Captain Barbossa (chamber, Lion, Mind, Dark, Sail, R) #Commodore Norrington (chamber, Lion, Spirit, Light, Cannon, C) #Commodore Norrington (chamber, Lion, Spirit, Light, Cannon, C) #Commodore Norrington (chamber, Lion, Spirit, Light, Cannon, U) #Commodore Norrington (chamber, Lion, Spirit, Light, Cannon, C) #Commodore Norrington (chamber, Lion, Spirit, Light, Cannon, U) #Commodore Norrington (chamber, Lion, Spirit, Light, Cannon, R) #Davy Jones (chamber, Bull, Spirit, Dark, Cannon, C) #Davy Jones (chamber, Bull, Spirit, Dark, Cannon, C) #Davy Jones (chamber, Bull, Spirit, Dark, Cannon, U) #Davy Jones (chamber, Bull, Spirit, Dark, Cannon, C) #Davy Jones (chamber, Bull, Spirit, Dark, Cannon, U) #Davy Jones (chamber, Bull, Spirit, Dark, Cannon, R) #Elizabeth Swann (chamber, Bull, Mind, Shadow, Cannon, C) #Elizabeth Swann (chamber, Bull, Mind, Shadow, Cannon, C) #Elizabeth Swann (chamber, Bull, Mind, Shadow, Cannon, U) #Elizabeth Swann (chamber, Bull, Mind, Shadow, Cannon, C) #Elizabeth Swann (chamber, Bull, Mind, Shadow, Cannon, U) #Elizabeth Swann (chamber, Bull, Mind, Shadow, Cannon, R) #Greenbeard (chamber, Bull, Body, Dark, Sword, C) #Greenbeard (chamber, Bull, Body, Dark, Sword, C) #Greenbeard (chamber, Bull, Body, Dark, Sword, U) #Greenbeard (chamber, Bull, Body, Dark, Sword, C) #Greenbeard (chamber, Bull, Body, Dark, Sword, U) #Greenbeard (chamber, Bull, Body, Dark, Sword, R) #Jack Sparrow (chamber, Fox, Spirit, Shadow, Sail, C) #Jack Sparrow (chamber, Fox, Spirit, Shadow, Sail, C) #Jack Sparrow (chamber, Fox, Spirit, Shadow, Sail, U) #Jack Sparrow (chamber, Fox, Spirit, Shadow, Sail, C) #Jack Sparrow (chamber, Fox, Spirit, Shadow, Sail, U) #Jack Sparrow (chamber, Fox, Spirit, Shadow, Sail, R) #Lord Beckett (chamber, Fox, Mind, Light, Sword, C) #Lord Beckett (chamber, Fox, Mind, Light, Sword, C) #Lord Beckett (chamber, Fox, Mind, Light, Sword, U) #Lord Beckett (chamber, Fox, Mind, Light, Sword, C) #Lord Beckett (chamber, Fox, Mind, Light, Sword, U) #Lord Beckett (chamber, Fox, Mind, Light, Sword, R) #Pintel and Ragetti (chamber, Fox, Body, Dark, Sword, C) #Pintel and Ragetti (chamber, Fox, Body, Dark, Sword, C) #Pintel and Ragetti (chamber, Fox, Body, Dark, Sword, U) #Pintel and Ragetti (chamber, Fox, Body, Dark, Sword, C) #Pintel and Ragetti (chamber, Fox, Body, Dark, Sword, U) #Pintel and Ragetti (chamber, Fox, Body, Dark, Sword, R) #Rachel Darling (chamber, Bull, Body, Light, Sail, C) #Rachel Darling (chamber, Bull, Body, Light, Sail, C) #Rachel Darling (chamber, Bull, Body, Light, Sail, U) #Rachel Darling (chamber, Bull, Body, Light, Sail, C) #Rachel Darling (chamber, Bull, Body, Light, Sail, U) #Rachel Darling (chamber, Bull, Body, Light, Sail, R) #Will Turner (chamber, Lion, Body, Shadow, Sword, C) #Will Turner (chamber, Lion, Body, Shadow, Sword, C) #Will Turner (chamber, Lion, Body, Shadow, Sword, U) #Will Turner (chamber, Lion, Body, Shadow, Sword, C) #Will Turner (chamber, Lion, Body, Shadow, Sword, U) #Will Turner (chamber, Lion, Body, Shadow, Sword, R) Behind the scenes *Some cards from the Avatar TCG are identical in game play terms to those in the Pirates of the Caribbean TCG, such as Closed-hand Form and Improvised Tactics. This opens possibilities to add Pirate cards to one's Avatar deck and visa versa simply for visual enjoyment, without misbalancing it's strategy. *The "Jack the Monkey" card explains that the reason Jack the Monkey is still cursed is because he was the only member of the crew not to put his blood on the Aztec coins. This appears to conflict with the easter egg ending of the movie, as well as seeming impossible, as it is stated during the movie that everyone who has taken part in the curse must give a blood sacrifice before the curse is lifted, which is what necessitated the search for Bootstrap Bill Turner's son William. External links *Pirates of the Caribbean Trading Card Game Website *Pojo's PotC TCG Forum *CardBender.com - Full Spoiler List and Articles about the Pirates of the Caribbean Trading Card Game Category:Real-world games